Muppets eating other Muppets
Ever since the early days of Sam and Friends and Muppet commercials, there's been a tradition of Muppet characters eating each other. In the "Inchworm" sketch, which Jim Henson performed on many variety shows in the 1960s, Kermit the Frog would sit on a wall, eating passing worms. A Muppet monster would drag Kermit off the wall and then re-appear making a chewing motion, creating the illusion that Kermit was eaten whole. For later sketches, a "slit" in the second Muppet's mouth was made so the eaten Muppet could be pulled through and, if necessary, performed from inside the second Muppet after being "eaten". ''Commercials swallows Mack]] *Southern Bell Telephone: Big V eats Mack *Wilkins Coffee: A whale eats Wontkins *C & P Telephone Co. of VA: Big V eats MackPie tastes good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mack Must taste like pie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Ed Sullivan Show *"Rock n' Roll Monster": Sour Bird eats the dissolved monster *"Glow Worm" sketch, 1966: Kermit eats two Muppet worms and Big V eats Kermit during the "Glow Worm" sketch. *I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face: Yorick attempts to eat Kermit. *"Music Hath Charms" sketch, 1967: A piano eats Kermit. *"The Glutton" sketch, 1971: The Glutton eats a shunken Glutton and then tries to eat Ed Sullivan. *"The Computer Dinner" sketch, 1967: The monster eats the Talking Machine. Sesame Street *Cookie Monster tries to eat Guy Smiley in a bakery segment when he thinks that he is the thing Guy told him that's eatable and rhymes with "buy" *In Show #1 of Sesame Street, a yet unnamed Cookie Monster tries to eat Kermit (by his frog leg), after devouring the letter "W" in his lecture. The Muppet Show eating Wayne]] about to eat Lenny]] tries to eat Zero]] eats Shakey Sanchez]] *Episode 103: Gorgon Heap eats Baskerville and Miss Piggy during the Sherlock Holmes sketch. *Episode 114: A crocodile eats two frogs during the "Never Smile at a Crocodile" number. *Episode 115: Behemoth (unseen) eats Kermit for "Veterinarian's Hospital". *Episode 116: Gorgon Heap eats Wayne during the "Some Enchanted Evening" number. *Episode 119: Behemoth eats Shakey Sanchez during the "Under My Skin" number. *Episode 119: Gorgon Heap eats Pierre LaCousse and almost eats Kermit during the "Panel Discussion". *Episode 119: TV viewer is eaten by his TV during "Muppet News Flash". *Episode 119: The Muppet Newsman is eaten by his desk during "Muppet News Flash". *Episode 202: Behemoth tries to eat Zero in the opening. *Episode 202: Zero tries to eat Sam and Mean Mama tries to eat Zero during the goodnights *Episode 204: Gorgon Heap eats Lenny the Lizard in a new version of the "Glow Worm" sketch. *Episode 205: Judy Collins: The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly swallowed a fly, a spider, a bird, a cat, a dog and assorted other shadow-puppet animals before she exploded. *Episode 210: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the entire machine in a new version of the "Monster & Machine" sketch. *Episode 221: The Automatic Wastebasket tries to eat Beaker in Muppet Labs *Episode 222: Monsters eat the singing Cheesecake at the end of "Cheesecake" *Episode 223: John Cleese's agent is eaten by Mean Mama in the first backstage scene. *Episode 223: The liquid Spooble is drunk by the Trumpet Fazoob during his interview. *Episode 224: Sweetums and Doglion try to eat Cloris Leachman during "Just in Time" *Episode 316: A lunchbox eats a construction worker. *Episode 419: A shark tries to eat a lobster during the UK Spot "Boom-A-Raka-Sacky". *Episode 418: A Crocodile tries to eat a frog during "Disco Frog". *Episode 419: A Crocodile eats the Newsman when he says the name of the Egyptian Crocodile-God, Rezal-evad-gib. *Episode 515: Mean Mama swallows First Mate Piggy during Pigs In Space Mentions *Episode 115: Candice Bergen: During the talk spot, Kermit tells Candice Bergen that last week, Sweetums ate the guest. Muppets Tonight *Various episodes: Big Mean Carl eats a number of characters. Mentions *Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer: Rizzo the Rat reveals that he ate the singing Cheeses. Fraggle Rock *Boober and the Glob: A big pink glob eats Cotterpin and several other Doozers. The Jim Henson Hour *Science Fiction: Jo Beth Garfdoohoo eats the judges of the alien beauty pagent. *Food: A lizard eats a bumblebee, then a snake eats a lizard, a hawk eats a snake, the hawk crashes into a tree and falls and gets eaten by a crocodile, who gets eaten by Luncheon Counter Monster, who gets eaten by Doglion. From the Balcony *Episode 24: The Blimp eats The Defroster. Muppet Meeting Films *Coffee Break Machine: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the Compu-Coffee 2000. *Leo and the Monster: Luncheon Counter Monster threatens to eat Leo if he doesn't shorten his speech. *Think Bigger: Big Mean Carl eats Boo Monster. Kokomo Music Video *A shark tries to eat an Inkspot. Dinosaurs'' *Episode 105: The Howling: Roy Hess eats a live creature who can be seen while Roy eats with his mouth open. *Episode 203: I Never Ate for My Father: The Swamp Monster eats Robbie Sinclair, some small creatures, and later Earl Sinclair. *Episode 205: Endangered Species: B.P. Richfield eats the two Grapdelites. *Episode 222: Slave to Fashion: The Swamp Monster eats various dinosaurs on the "Totally Hidden Predator" TV show. *Episode 310: Wilderness Weekend: The Swamp Monster tries to eat Earl, Robbie, Roy Hess and their co-workers. *Episode 413: Into the Woods: The Swamp Monster eats a baby dinosaur in the Dinosaurs' Rite of Passage history video. Mentions *Episode 203: I Never Ate for My Father: A small creature in the woods says that he tried to get his son to be a carnivore, and ate him when his son didn't become one. *Episode 224: WESAYSO Knows Best: B.P. Richfeild says that he bit his nephews head off. Here Come the Muppets Mentions *Floyd Pepper says that Animal likes kids, and adds that he had two for breakfast. Category:Food